1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly having improved display characteristics and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus displays an image using optical and electrical properties of liquid crystal, such as an anisotropic refractive index, an anisotropic dielectric constant, etc.
The LCD apparatus requires a backlight assembly to apply a light to an LCD panel since its display panel is not self-emissive.
The backlight assembly includes a lamp that generates the light, a light guide plate that guides the light to the LCD panel from the lamp, a reflecting sheet disposed under the light guide plate to reflect light leaking from the light guide plate, an optical sheet that improves a brightness of light exiting from the light guide plate, and a receiving container that receives the lamp, the light guide plate, the reflecting sheet, and the optical sheet.
Recently, efforts have been made regarding the LCD apparatus having high brightness in order to improve display quality of the LCD apparatus. As an example of a light guide plate for providing high brightness, a prism light guide plate has been developed. The prism light guide plate includes a fine-pitch prism pattern formed on a lower face thereof. Thus, although only one prism sheet is disposed on the backlight assembly, the LCD apparatus enhances brightness of the light.
However, since the prism light guide plate has the prism pattern formed on the lower face, a dark area or a brightness line occurs at the prism pattern. Further, the prism pattern is easily damaged when the prism light guide plate moves.